Doctor's Orders
by deankaz
Summary: Marluxia is sick with a mere common cold, and has ordered Vexen to take care of him. Vexen doesn't seem to mind, and in fact has special "Doctor's Orders" for him, as well. I wonder what they could be?


It started out like any other day here in Castle Oblivion, as Vexen ran back and forth doing things for Marluxia, who laid in bed acting as if he was dying due to some horrific, god awful disease.

"For the last time, you are not dying Marluxia!" Vexen said as he placed another pillow under, the pink haired man's head. "It's just a simple little common cold… it'll pass in a few days." He said.

"But Vexen… I really think I am dying. I mean it this time." The pink haired man whined, and grabbed Vexen's arm, as if to tell him he couldn't go on.

Vexen pulled his arm away "Oh please, Marluxia. If you act like this when you're sick, I hate to be around to see how you act when you're really dying." He commented. "Now stop complaining for two seconds and take this." He said and handed him a small bottle filled with a small amount of black syrup, looking liquid.

Marluxia took the bottle and sniffed it some. His face twisted at the smell "It smells horrible, Vexen! I don't want to drink it." He said and looked at him, handing him the bottle back.

Vexen let out a sigh in frustration. "Marluxia, you'll drink it if you want to get better." He said and smirked some "Otherwise, you'll just lay here, and might I add you don't look very pretty laying here. You kind of look pale, and well, you're hair seems to all kinds of matted."

A look of terror came over Marluxia's face when we heard what Vexen had just told him. "No, I won't accept looking like this! I must get back to looking like my old self." He said and quickly drank down the medicine, as if it was the elixir to life or something. "Ugh. It even tastes horrible." He whined, and handed the bottle back to Vexen, who sighed and put the empty bottle back in his pocket.

"You know Marluxia, for someone who wants to portray a tall and mighty Lord, sure does a lot of complaining sometimes." He said and shook his head.

"Oh hush Vexen, I asked you to make me better not lecture me." He said, and looked at the blonde.

Vexen laughed some "Oh please Marluxia, I was only kidding. You really do take things way so seriously." He said. "Now sleep, and I'll be back to check up on you in the morning." He said and left the other's room, shutting the door.

Marluxia sighed and shut his eyes, as his mind raced with thoughts of the blonde and how, it may kill him and/or make him want to throw up in his mouth, he was grateful to have him.

Vexen sighed as he leaned up against Marluxia's door. 'How can one man have so much power, and control over me? I will never understand it for as long as I live.' He thought and opened a portal back to his own room now. Once back he lay down on his bed, shut his eyes and soon fell asleep.

The Next day

Marluxia awoke to the sun shining through the slits in the blinds, and hitting his face. His eyes gently fluttered open as he looked around the room, and sat up, which didn't last long due to the room spinning around him. He shut his eyes and fell back onto his bed again. "Never doing that again…" He mumbled, and opened his eyes again; looking at his door wishing Vexen would hurry and get here.

Vexen had been up for some time now, and was in his lab mixing up more medicine for Marluxia. He carefully measured the right amount of ingredients and mixed them all together, before smiling some. "I must admit, Marluxia is somewhat cute when he's incapable of leaving his bed." He said, as he left for Marluxia's room now.

Once there he gently opened the door, not wanting to wake Marluxia if he was, in fact, still asleep. Seeing that the younger man was awake, he smiled and walked in. "How are we feeling today?" He asked, walking over to his bed, and gave him the bottle of medicine to take.

Marluxia sat up slowly, making sure not to have another room spinning incident. He took the bottle from Vexen and drank it, the same reaction to it as before. "I think it tastes worse every time I drink it…" He said and looked at Vexen "But, I am feeling better."

Vexen smiled and sat the bottle on the end table "I'm glad to hear that, Marluxia." He said as he leaned in closer to the other, their faces only inches apart now, as he gently pressed his lips against Marluxia's.

Marluxia could feel his cheeks turn warm as they turned a light shade of red, feeling the older man's lips upon his own. He wanting to wrap his arms around the other's neck and pull him in close and never let go, but Vexen pulled before he had his chance.

Vexen looked into Marluxia's eyes, "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're sick?" He asked and stood back up straight, and headed for the door. "Well, I'll let you get your rest."

Marluxia looked at him, his cheeks still pink. "W-wait." He said as Vexen walked off. "I'm feeling better….you can stay…" He said.

Vexen stopped walking and smiled some "I don't know Marluxia. I mean your cheeks are red, and-" He said and walking over to Marluxia, taking his gloves off, placing a hand on Marluxia's forehead. "-and you feel kind of warm. Are you sure you're fine, and not still sick?" He asked, once again, their faces only inches apart.

Marluxia had the same urge again to grab Vexen and pull him near, but only gave a small nod "Uh-huh…" He said as his cheeks grew redder with each passing second that Vexen stayed like that.

Vexen looked at Marluxia up and down, as if examining him to see if was really as 'fine' as he said he was. "Well you appear to be better." He said "I guess I'll stay then." He said and kissed Marluxia again, but this time removing his coat.

Marluxia gasped against Vexen's lips, as he did this. He wasn't used to seeing the blonde act this way (not that he minded or anything). In fact he very much enjoyed it. He was soon brought back down to earth, as he felt Vexen pull away from the kiss only to find that while he was completely wrapped up in the moment Vexen had managed to remove his coat. Marluxia looked down to find his coat lying in his lap. He then looked back at Vexen, who was now working on his own coat.

Once Vexen had his coat removed he let it fall to the floor, as he moved Marluxia's off his lap, and let it join his own on the floor. Vexen smiled as he removed his pants now, and climbed onto the bed, and gently pushed Marluxia down on the bed.

Marluxia was now completely beat red, as he looked at the blonde's 'perfect' body. His body seemed to have a mind of its own as it let Vexen guide him down onto the bed. Once again he was so out of things that he didn't notice that Vexen had undone his pants, until he could feel the older man slide them off. They soon found their place on the floor, with all of the other items of clothing.

Vexen began to kiss up Marluxia's stomach, and chest stopping at his collar bone. He began to lightly nibble on the skin, and suck on it, as one of his hands found its way down to Marluxia's entrance. He smirked against his neck, and inserted one finger into Marluxia.

Marluxia let out a small moan when Vexen nibbled and sucked on his neck. He then let out a gasp in both surprise, and enjoyment, when he felt Vexen's finger enter him.

Vexen smirked even more at this, as he leaned up to his ear "I wonder what happens if I do this?" He whispered as he inserted another finger into Marluxia.

Marluxia let out another moan, as he felt the second finger go in. He squirmed some underneath the blonde, becoming more turned on, and also wanting Vexen more than ever right now.

Vexen grinned at the outcome as he kissed Marluxia's neck once more, leaving his mark, and slowly began to kiss his way down the younger man's chest, soon stopping as his now hardening erection.

Marluxia lifted his head some and looked at the blonde through half lidded eyes. "V-Vexen...What are you doing?" He asked between slight moans, as he still felt the older man's fingers inside him.

Vexen grinned and looked up at him. "Shh… Doctor's orders." He said as he removed his fingers, placed both his hands on the other's hips to hold them down, and then began to lightly suck on the tip of Marluxia's erection.

The younger pink haired man leaned his head back as he let out a small gasp. He loved this feeling that Vexen was giving him, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, he wasn't sure what it was, all he knew is that he wanted to feel more of it.

Vexen smirked as he took all of Marluxia now, and began to bob his head up and down, flicking his tongue across the tip every now and then.

Marluxia was now completely taken over with pleasure the more Vexen continued to do this. His hand then found a way to entangle its self in the blonde's hair, holding him in place, as his other hand gripped onto the bed sheets lightly. He then began to moan the other's name.

Vexen sped his pace up, wanting to see what other reactions he could get out of the pink haired man, glancing up every now and then.He pulled more of the throbbing erection into his mouth, massaging the underside of it with his tongue as he wrapped his hand around the base and began to pump.

The younger looked down at Vexen through half lidded eyes. "V-Vexen… Please stop… I'm going to…" The younger man pleaded, but was unable to finish as his whole body tensed. He then released his seed into Vexen's mouth. He then laid his head back down on the pillow, breathing heavily as he laid there body limp, and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Vexen smiled some as he swallowed most of the creamy white substance, the rest dribbling down from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with his hand as he lightly climbed back onto the young pink haired man, and lightly kissed him. "Now get some rest." He said and rolled off of him onto the bed, wrapping as arm around the other pulling him close.

Marluxia only nodded some as he cuddled up next to the older man. He smiled taking in his sent, it was then Marluxia decided that maybe being sick wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.


End file.
